


Goddess

by CaveAdministration



Series: Sakura Week 2018 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AHHHHHHHHHHH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaveAdministration/pseuds/CaveAdministration
Summary: Sakura Week Prompts: Day 5 - Japanese Mythology





	Goddess

Sakura was the Goddess of two things. The season of Spring - and thus of new beginnings - and the Goddess of violence. Surprisingly enough, these two sometimes came hand in hand. The death of a flower could mean new life; the aggression of a hurricane led to rebuilding; an evening drunken brawl could result in a lifelong friendship.

She looked down amusingly at the two men fighting in the bar, smashing glasses and breaking faces, along with noses. The argument had a very interesting origin: one man had been drinking sake, the other bumped into him, insulted his drink, and then his shirt colour, before punching him in the face. He retaliated and soon enough the entire room was at war. Mortals certainly were amusing.

It took a few hours for them to finally stop, of course by this point they had been removed for the bar and were simply scruffeling in the street. They had tired themselves out and Sakura took pity on their dedication to her art to deposit them in a hotel room. It was a double, of course. She wasn't against instigating a little bit of drama for the morning after.

As the sun rose, the blond haired one woke up. He rolled over, saw the other man lying next to him, fell asleep for a few more minutes, and then fell out of the bed in surprise. The dark haired man followed suite. Clearly they did not seem to be able to recall the previous night as neither of them could remember the other.

Ah, Sakura realised, they were concerned that they had slept together in their drunken state. Perhaps the attack that started their fight had been a way to gain attention or convey feelings from the dark haired man. Sakura listened in closely. They had gotten over their initial shock and had begun to introduce one another. The one with golden hair was named Naruto. Sakura laughed heartily. He was named for ramen fish surimi, how odd and delightful. The other was named for Sasuke, a mighty hero that Sakura admired. His exploits could not, of course, measure up to those of a God’s, but he was certainly impressive for a human.

They talked longer and Sakura was disappointed to discover that Naruto had a wonderful girlfriend. She pouted. It was a pity that he was already in a relationship, but who was she to alter the humans’ short lives. That was a Trickery God's domain.

Sakura let them be, content to let their friendship grow from this moment and to watch from afar as she completed her godly duties. She was pleased to hear a short prayer for her and her work in bringing them together. It was not formal, but a thought was still sustenance for her soul.

Sakura tried to avoid instigating violence too much with humans, but sometimes the temptation was too strong. The French Revolution was one of her guiltiest pleasures, and she loved making sure that sporting matches got just a little bit too competitive. But those two men… they constantly drew her attention. The number of times they fought was ridiculous, but they always made up, and they had one of the strongest friendships she had ever seen. Over the years, they grew as thick as thieves, and eventually, Sakura realised why they were so intriguing. They were reincarnations of her great-grandchildren.

She did not think that this was the first time Indra and Ashura had been reincarnated. She remembered Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, but it had been centuries since they had roamed the Earth and she had feared that the failed reincarnation would mean there wouldn't be another.

They did great things in their lifetime. Sasuke became a respected Commissioner-General of the National Police Agency, while Naruto worked his way through the political ranks to become the Prime Minister of Japan. Eventually, they grew old and died. Sasuke went first; he was always a heavy smoker. Sakura went to his funeral, comforting Naruto as he wept. When Naruto passed away, Sakura sat in the crowd. She had always liked him more than Sasuke, and now she thought about it, Naruto might have been her favourite mortal in generations.

She felt when their spirits crossed into the afterlife, and she rejoiced, when decades later, they were reincarnated once more. Sakura appreciated more than anyone the violence that came with death, but Spring was hers as well, and this new beginning for them was also a cause for celebration.

Sakura continued to watch them throughout all their future lives. They always found each other, but sometimes it wasn’t for the best. They would fight and that would only drive them further apart, but then they’d be reborn once more and maybe this next time, they’d be like Naruto and Sasuke again. It was a constant cycle of death and restoration and Sakura could not imagine it any other way.


End file.
